Rahne and Poure (CH 01): First Look
by GaredBattlespike
Summary: Rahne Sinclaire helps save the father of a human boy. He seems to be smitten! Will this become Love, or will bigotry ruin everything? Rated T for later dating references.
1. Chapter 1

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 01: First Look

Rahne Sinclaire was sniffing around the grounds of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, when her sensitive sense of smell picked up a scent she hadn't found around here in months! 'Deer!' Rahne thought to herself. She could not speak in her current form, as she was fully in her wolf-shape. The mutant wolf girl padded over to the wall that surrounds the Institute, and carefully took a shape half way betwixt girl and wolf, as she ran for the wall!

Leaping atop the wall, Rahne scrambled over to the over side, and the hunt was on! Racing through the forests of New England is a joy to the feral girl's heart! Fully wolf shaped, Rahne follows the scent across a few miles of woodland of both hardwoods (Oak, Ash, and Elm) as well as softwoods (mostly Pines). She had just caught up to the herd of deer, when she picked up a few new scents: Humans and gunpowder! The smell of gunpowder lingered faintly in the air, while the smell of a pair of Humans was much stronger. Creeping carefully, Rahne found an unfortunate sight. A human man, about thirty five, maybe forty years old trapped under a fallen log, while a boy her own age tried desperately to move the log off of his father!

The log was obviously part of a badly constructed hunting blind, which had collapsed upon the boy's father. The boy was definitely Rahne's age, maybe a bit older, so fourteen or fifteen years old. He has blond hair, and a well muscled build for a young teenage boy. Despite this, he is clearly not strong enough to move the log that has pinned his father. The father is pinned face-down, and unresponsive. Changing her shape to that of her usual girl-self, Rahne approached calling out. "Aye, are ye needin' help, lad?" The boy whirled around and saw Rahne, and said "Yes! Can you go get help? My Dad is trapped under the log. It's too big to move! Rahne asked "Have ye tried using a strong, small log ta lever it off?" The boy pointed to a stump of a few sticks he had tied together to make a good lever. They all are broken. The boy said "The log is heavier than it looks." Rahne gave the log a test of her own strength, and agreed, to a point. "Aye, it's too heavy for jus' one o' us! But if we both used levers…" The boy was excited, his Dad might be saved! "Great idea! Here are a few more branches…"

A few minutes later, the levers were placed with great care, and the two began to slowly shift the log off of the boy's father. The boy noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The pretty redheaded girl hed gotten FURRY! She had gotten decidedly wolfish features as she struggled with her lever. The more wolfish she got, the easier it became for her. Concentrating upon saving his Dad first, the boy put his full strength into the effort! With a *CRASH* the log rolled down the slightly sloped forest floor, and off of the adult man.

Rahne realized that she looked like a werewolf, and quickly changed back to her 'human' self. The boy looked at his father and was too busy to look at Rahne for a minute. Checking his father's vital signs, the boy grunted "He's still alive, but I think his ribs are broken! We need an Ambulance, now. I can't get a signal for my phone out here. I've tried for the last half hour." Rahne looked like her 'human' self when the boy had talked to her, and she thought that maybe he hadn't seen her change. Rahne shook her head "I canna make a call, either. However, I know of help nearby. Hold on, and I'll go for help. Alright, lad?" The boy nodded and said, as Rahne was leaving "My name is Erik Poure! My Dad is Daniel Poure. Hurry!" Rahne jogged into the woods, and looked back after two minutes of jogging in human form, before looking back to see that she could not be seen by Erik. Once she knew that, Rahne changed to her full wolf form and ran for the Institute as fast as she could!

Arriving at the Institute, Rahne wasted no time in becoming human shaped enough to shout for help! "Help! Ye need ta call nine one one!" Scott had just pulled in with Jean, Hank McCoy was coming from the side with Jamie Madrox on his shoulders. The group of them looked at her. Scott asked "What happened?" Rahne gave a simple explanation "Hunters in th' woods. The father is hurt, maybe broken ribs. I can lead th' way!" Hank McCoy said one moment, I'll get my First Responders Bag." Scott went to the side and called the emergency number. Jean looked like she was mentally 'talking' with someone. Rahne knew that the Professor and Storm were in DC for a meeting with Government types about mutant rights.

A minute later, Rahne, in wolf form, was leading Hank McCoy, AKA: Beast into the woods as fast as he could go! Just four minutes of very fast travel, had the mutant duo at the scene. Mr. Poure was still unconscious, and Erik was wide eyed at Beast. Rahne had NOT forgotten to change her shape, and was her redheaded girl self when she ran into the clearing. "Erik ! It's OK! I found th' X-Men! Doctor McCoy will help yer father." Erik stood aside for the mutant doctor. Staring at him, then looking at Rahne, Erik stood closer to Rahne. "Did anyone call nine one one?" He asked Rahne. Rahne replied "Aye. Cyclops o' th' X-Men made th' call. Have ye a flare, or better yet, a colored smoke marker, Erik?" Erik nodded and rummaged through the camping gear, and triumphantly produced it. "Got it! I should use it now!" Rahne agreed "Aye, Erik! Do it!" Erik activated the tube which creates pink smoke so rescue parties may easily find persons in distress. Erik he'd climbed up into the remains of the hunting blind, so as to have as much elevation as he could get. This kept the smoke away from his Dad, and made it easier to be seen at a distance.

Half an hour later, was on his way to the hospital, and Erik had gone with him. Rahne waved goodbye to Erik, and she was delighted, but embarrassed that Erik did more than wave. Erik *Blew* her a kiss! Rahne could feel her cheeks getting red hot! Beast noticed, but said nothing. That evening, the accident had made the news. Erik was interviewed by a reporter named Trish Tilby "So, you are saying that the mutant, known as Doctor Henry, Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, saved your father?" Erik looked into the camera and boldly stated "Yes, ma'am. He did. After this mystery girl had showed up, and helped me roll the log off of my Dad." Trish Tilby asked "So, this mystery girl, is she someone you'd recognize if you saw her again?" Erik did not hesitate in his answer "I'll never forget the prettiest girl that I've ever seen in my whole life!"


	2. Chapter 2: Shyly

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 02: Shyly

Rahne was watching the news that evening. Seeing Erik Poure describe her as "the prettiest girl that I've ever seen in my whole life!" made the shy Scottish lass *Blush* with embarrassment! It also made her heart flip inside her chest! Realizing that EVERYONE there was looking at her, Rahne ran from the Rec Room.

Running into the room she shares with Tabitha Smith, AKA: Boom Boom, Rahne was mortified! Even the mirror was not helping: It was showing that her face was as red as her hair! She told the mirror "Ocht! That's no' right! I cannae be seen like this!" Flinging herself upon her bed, Rahne buried her face into the pillow. Half transformed, Rahne tried to forget the looks that everyone had given her.

The door opened, and Rahne could smell that it was Tabitha who came into the room. "Heya, Wolfy! Why ya gotta be like that? Nobody down there is gonna give you grief. Well, not if they want to avoid a killer DR session from Badger."

Rahne moaned something, but the pillow prevented understanding of the words. The tone, however, was clear. Rahne was well, and truly embarrassed. Rahne obviously needed a few minutes to pull herself together. Sitting on Rahne's bed, Tabitha did the only thing she could do. Tabitha simply gave Rahne a quiet brushing of that wolf-fur. This was something Tabitha has done for Rahne a few times before. The two girls would often brush each other's hair, and it was a soothing show of friendship between them.

After fifteen minutes, Rahne felt ready to come out of her room. After thanking Tabitha with a wordless hug, Rahne went downstairs. Rahne could hear the usual banter of her fellow X-Men, and New Mutants. As she was spotted by Samuel Guthrie, AKA: Cannonball, he just smiled nicely and kept on going into the kitchen. Kitty was on the phone to Lance again, and just nodded at Rahne as she passed by. Even Bobby was apparently too busy with an air-hockey match with Ray, to say anything bad to Rahne.

After finding that nobody in the Institute was going to give her a hard time, Rahne finally relaxed and had a reasonable evening. The rest of the girls were in a circle and sharing girly things. Talking about their feelings, painting each other's nails, and braiding each other's hair. Jean smiled at Rahne, and moved over a little, to give the Scottish mutant room to join in.

"Aye. Thank ye, Jean. I could do with a little o' this…" Said Rahne as she sat among the girls. Soon she was gently convinced to be Amara's make-practice-girl for the evening. Rahne had a nice night indeed.

BAYVILLE HIGH, LOCKERS 201-300, JUST BEFORE 1st BELL.

Rahne went to her locker, and noticed that Erik Poure's locker was right down the line from her own. In fact, Their lockers were separated by only a dozen others. Seeing that Erik was there, and looking at her from the 'safety' of being behind his open locker door, Rahne *blushed* as she used a key to open her own.

*FOOMP*! A set of flowers had been placed in her locker, along with a small box, and a card! These all fell out when Rahne had opened her locker carelessly. Picking up the flowers, Rahne could smell that these are fresh, and look so pretty! A single red rose with a few sprigs of those tiny white flowers, as well as a packet of plant food. The small box and card were taped together, so picking them up together was easy.

Looking to see Erik's reaction, Rahne saw him hiding his face, now VERY red with embarrassment, and trying to find a way to escape. Rahne could sympathize, from last night. Taking the time, as Erik escaped, to read the card. The card was a Romantic one, of a Red Rose on the cover. Opening the card she read the following;

'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

Roses are Pretty, So are You!'

It was signed with a hand-drawn heart with the initials 'EP' inside the heart!

Rahne had NEVER been given a rose, of any color! She had never been given a real Valentine's Day Card. Well, Jamie did give her one, but it was a store bought one with a silly joke about love inside it. Jamie hadn't even signed it. She knew it was from him, because he had been told by Storm to give it to her!

This was TOTALLY DIFFERENT! Rahne felt her breath and heart quicken! She seemed to feel a little dizzy, and had to force herself to not faint! Getting a grip upon herself, Rahne set about looking at the box. It was a small box. Erik had torn off the price tag, and drawn a smiley face upon it. Opening it, Rahne saw that the box was completely filled a good sized pile of Hersheys Kisses! There was a note inside. Looking at it she read: 'I wanted to start with these.'

That dizzy feeling was making a comeback, and then she heard the BELL! Nearly jumping out of her skin, Rahne hurried to put her stuff for school, together. Walking quickly to her first class, Rahne saw that she was getting curious looks from the 'Normal' students, and from Amara, who shared her American History Class. Amara almost squealed like Kitty, but somehow held herself quiet!

The Teacher, Mr. Matthews, had a raised eyebrow at Rahne's gifts. He only said "The boy is either really early, or really late, for Valentine's Day, Miss Sinclaire." Rahne blushed. Then she realized that Erik is in this class, and he's right over there! Just three seats over to Rahne's left, sat Erik Poure. He was blushing just as hard as she was, but he made himself stay seated upright, and kept his hands away from his face.

After class, Amara used her cell phone to text somebody, about something. Then, Amara asked Rahne "Well, are you going to go talk to him? I mean, he is right there, Rahne!" As Rahne looked, she could see Erik Poure standing there, right by his locker.

Rahne was NOT ready for this, and said to Amara "No! I cannae face him, yet! Are ye mad? I jus' had this sweet surprise happen ta me. I need time ta adjust, 'Mara." Rahne took her gifts and school books, and went Math Class next. There she was free of both Amara and Erik the whole period.

BAYVILLE HIGH, LUNCH PERIOD

Rahne sat with the rest of the Institute's youngsters. Kitty, and Amara were gushing about the surprise gifts. Tabitha simply wanted to see Rahne walk over to Erik and have her 'claim him'! "Tabitha! Ye wicked girl! I cannae do tha'! Ye jus' wanna see me make a fool o' meself!" Jokingly accused the mutant werewolf.

Lance Alvers walked over from the Brotherhood's table. Walking passed Erik Poure, Lance slowed for a second, then continued on. Now standing beside his Pretty Kitty, Lance asked Kitty "Mind if I join you, Kitty?" Kitty simply patted the empty space beside herself, and Lance sat down.

"Here. This goes to Rahne. The kid from last nights' news, asked me to give to Rahne." Lance was hold a small folded note. Rahne snatched it before Kitty could even jokingly open it.

"Thank ye, Lance. It's kind o' ye ta carry this t' me." Said a blushing Rahne.

The unfolded note read a poem;

"Shyly"

'Shyly we look, shyly we blush

Sweetly we smile, that's all it took

Red of face, red of heart

Green were the woods, where it took place

My heroic lady fair, your hand I would hold

To keep you safe and loved, all harm that I'd bare

Allow my love to become ours, I offer it all

I offer all the minutes, and all the hours

Awaiting your reply, with all hope

That I may win the place in your heart, and to be your guy'

By Erik Poure

Rahne was silently moved to tears! NEVER had she been the object of a boy's affection! Now, the feelings that she felt were a bit much for her. The sweetness. The disbelief. The fear that this must be a mistake. Or a trick! Tears flowed down her reddened cheeks, as she felt her heart melt, with a new feeling: Rahne was falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3: For the Glory of Love

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 03: For the Glory of Love

Rahne received another card in her locker. It has been only one day since Erik Poure declared his intention to 'become (her) guy'! Now another card. Taking the card from the paper, Rahne saw that it was a picture of a young boy handing a little girl a flower. It was very sweet looking. Opening it, she read the following Poem:

'Wild Fire, Wild hearts'

'Hair the color of flames, that wild fiery mane

Those eyes of emerald true, those kissable freckles too

The feminine lips that make mine beg a kiss, that sweet smile that I already miss

Those legs that are pretty enough to chase, the fair complexion of your face

Your grace as you run, your accent is such fun

The voice like an Angel's call, the blush you have is the prettiest of all

The most of all I admire is your good heart, I hope we can be together and never to part'

By Erik Poure

Rahne suddenly felt dizzy, like her legs turned into butter, and her insides became jelly! Her heart was pounding and she felt sooo good. Tingly all over. She realized that she could faint right there in the hallway. Forcing herself to fight off the temptation to faint, Rahne leaned against her locker. Catching her breath, Rahne looked and saw Erik had come over! He stood right behind her with this odd look on his face, as if he was worried about something.

Erik asked her "Rahne? Are you OK? Do you need help?"

Now Rahne understood! Erik saw her nearly faint, and came to help her! "Ocht! Erik! I just was overwhelmed by yer sweet poem. I never had such a thing in my life, Erik. Thank ye!"

Before she could stop herself, Rahne leaned over and *kissed* Erik on his left cheek! Both Erik and Rahne were stunned, and *BLUSHING*! Erik didn't seem to mind, though, as he stepped closer and gently leaned in…

"Rahne! Get a move on, dang it! We're going ta be late!" Came the strident voice of Rogue.

Unable to finish what might have been, right now anyway, Rahne reluctantly went to class.

LATER, AT LUNCH

Erik Poure, is an otherwise average guy. Well, maybe a bit stronger, but not by a lot. Perhaps a bit better looking to some, but not to all. This boy; slightly taller and more broadly built, for his age, walked over to a table. The table he walked over to had been, for the last year, the Domain of Mutants. No normal student willingly went there, well except Amanda Sefton. That is another story, isn't it?

Erik walked over and looked at Rahne. "May I please sit here, Rahne?"

The lunch room became deathly quiet. EVERYONE was watching, waiting, for Rahne to answer him.

Rahne did answer Erik "Aye! Ye can sit beside me, if'n ye like, Erik…"

Erik was about to sit when a call was heard fro across the room "Mutie lover!"

Erik put his tray down beside Rahne's tray, and said "Please excuse me, Rahne. I need to deal with this."

Rahne was about to call him back, when Tabitha gently laid a hand upon her shoulder, and sadly shook her head. "He has to. It's a guy thing. Besides, it's romantic for a guy to be willing to fight for you. Just watch…"

Rahne did watch as Erik went over to where the call came from. "Alright. Who said that?"

Tom Morton, a hulking bully that really only Fred Dukes was bigger than, stood up. "I did, Erik. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

The room was quiet, as Erik carefully said, so that everyone could hear. "Outside, Tom. Now." Tom smirked, as the two went outside.

Soon, the rest of the lunchroom emptied out to follow them.

OUTSIDE

Erik and Tom were *glaring* at one another. Surrounded by their peers, the two boys faced off. Rahne wanted to do something, say something, but Tabitha wouldn't let her. "You'll only unman him and shame him as a weakling if you stop him from this fight. Sorry, Hon, but it has to happen. Besides, I just put ten bucks down on Erik." Rahne looked at Tabitha "Wha?"

Tom made the first move. the tall, well muscled boy, with the dark hair clomped forward to simply smash Erik. Erik waited until Tom pulled back his own arm to punch Erik. That's when Erik struck! Stepping to one side, Erik allowed the punch to miss, while *grabbing* Tom's arm. Erik pulled Tom towards himself and kept his own foot in the way! Tom, of course, tripped over Erik's foot!

The crowd of high schoolers yelled "Tom's DOWN!"

Tom did not stay down. Erik did not stop him either. Tom came on again, and this time, Erik darted in, ducking under the punch, to deliver a swift jab to Tom's belly! *Boff!*

Tom grunted in surprise, but wasn't really all that hurt. Swinging again and again, Tom only connected solidly once. It was a heavy blow to Erik's left cheek. Erik staggered, and backed up, as Tom smirked. Erik, however, shook his head to clear it and then yelled a battle cry of Love "RAHNE!" and charged a very surprised Tom!

Erik *Tackled* Tom at the knees, bringing Tom down again! This time Erik worked quickly to prevent Tom from getting up. Grabbling Tom's ankles, Erik stood up. This forced Tom to use his hands to keep his face off the ground, instead of fighting with. Erik then *KICKED* Tom VERY HARD, in the belly, three times in rapid succession! *WHAM WHAM WHAM* ! It was over, as Tom Morton was too busy barfing his guts out, to continue the fight!

The crowd was stunned, but those who bet on Tom began reluctantly paying up to those who bet on Erik. Tabitha had a good bit of cash. Rahne, however had the most valuable thing in the world to her: Erik, and his Love for her, which is strong enough for him to fight for her! By the time teachers showed up, only Tom was left, and he wasn't EVER going to admit to what had happened…

Rahne looked over Erik, who was sporting a heck of a bruise on his left cheek. Erik joked "At least I KNOW that Tom hits as hard as we all thought…"

Rahne however, was not amused 'Ocht! Ye mustn't joke about such things, Erik! Ye coulda been seriously hurt! Oh, my poor Erik. Does it hurt, lad?"

Erik looked at the girl of his dreams and and said "It will stop hurting if I can get that kiss…"

Rahne was too full of Love for her guy, to say 'No'. There, in front of hundreds of students, and a few teachers, Rahne and Erik *Kissed* for the first time! A real kiss on the lips. Rahne felt so good and warm in Erik's arms. His strong, young arms wrapped around her, and made her feel safe and excited at the same time. The kiss was magic! She felt Erik gently explore her mouth, and she responded instinctively. In the kiss, Rahne felt only Love. The kiss was finally broken as they needed to come up for air! That's when the teachers stepped in...


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 04: The Dance

Rahne was running through the woods outside the Institute. She was in a hurry. #I cannae be late!# She thought to herself. Running fast as only a wolf can, Rahne made excellent time, as she raced along the wooded path. Cutting through the woods, Rahne made the rendezvous just as Erik arrived.

Hiking through the woods, Erik Poure had a backpack on. His strong, fifteen year old frame hauled the backpack with practiced ease. Erik's face still had a horrendous bruise from the fight with Tom Morton. Even though it was healing, it did nothing for Erik's face. Seeing Rahne, Erik stopped and smiled. Calling out to her, Erik said "Hi, Rahne. Thanks for coming. I brought snacks and bottled water, if you want."

Rahne resumed her human shape as she answered shyly to Erik. "Aye, Erik. Tha' is verra kind o' ye."

Erik took off the backpack, and laid it upon the ground. Opening it up, Erik waited a moment to make a 'Big Reveal' of what the pack held.

First, Erik removed a bunch of flowers! A DOZEN RED ROSES! The brilliant flowers made Rahne's heart race! Shyly walking to Rahne, Erik suddenly went down on bended knee, and offered the dozen roses to Rahne as if he were a prince in a fantasy. Stunned into immobility for a moment, Ranhe just stood there in a happy sort of shock. Erik patiently waits for Rahne to accept them. As she accepts the classic gift, Erik's nervousness drains away, to be replaced by a smile of joy!

Rahne found her voice first. "T-t-thank ye, Erik. This is such a lovely present! Ye are truly a sweet lad!"

So saying, Rahne leaned over, and *Kissed* Erik's forehead.

Erik was unable to move, out of a kind of happy shock of his own. Then, as he regained his senses, Erik *Blushed and Grinned* just as he saw Rahne, herself, doing.

The two remained just like that, for a minute or so. Rahne was standing there, holding a dozen red roses. Erik still upon his knees, in the sweet woods, as a shaft of sunlight acted as a spotlight on him.

This memory is one that the two would ALWAYS remember with great fondness, and joy, no matter how old they got. This memory, this MOMENT, timeless and beautiful in it's innocent perfection made both young lovers happy as only innocent youths can be.

The moment passed, and Erik awkwardly got up. Smiling, Erik retrieved the second item, and again, got down upon bended knee. Seeing Erik act in so gallant a fashion, made Rahne's heart do flip-flops in her chest as she saw the second present.

The jewelry box was long and thin.

Erik nervously held out the small box, as Rahne gently took in her free hand.

Placing the roses in the crook of her arm, Rahne looked at Erik. "Ocht, Erik! Ye cannae mean ta be givin' me jewelry so soon...But I think an exception can be made just for ye, Erik."

Erik shyly rubbed the back of his neck, as he watched Rahne open the box.

" ! " Was Rahne's initial response.

Just a wordless noise of surprised joy escaped Rahne!

Rahne happily asked "Ocht, Erik! This is so verra pretty! Where did ye get such a treasure?"

Erik replied "I made it. I like working with metal, and crafts. I was allowed to pick one of my mom's necklaces, and this is the one I picked. The Wolf Medallion is made of steel. My Dad allows me to work with metals as long as I follow all the safety guidelines, and have an adult with me…"

Rahne held the medallion by the golden chain, and saw the five centimeter steel circle had a Howling Wolf Face etched into it. The workmanship was far beyond what Rahne would ever have expected.

Amazed, Rahne asked "How? How did ye do such fine workmanship, Erik?"

Erik smiled and proudly announced "I've been crafting metalworks since I was nine years old. This is my masterpiece! And it's all yours, Rahne. It's only for you. Will you keep it?"

Rahne *HUGGED* Erik, almost crushing the roses in the process. "Och! I will, Erik! I will!"

The necklace and medallion was handed to Erik, as Rahne asked "Will ye put on me, Erik?"

With nervous fingers, Erik gently slipped the golden necklace and medallion of galvanized steel over Rahne's head. The steel medallion, gleaming in the morning sun, hung just above Rahne's young breasts. The sunlight made the Wolf Medallion shine with a sparkle. The cool metallic feeling of the gold upon her neck, made Rahne shiver, with a delightful feeling of joy at the wondrous present from Erik.

Erik looked up at Rahne, as the Wolf Medallion caught the sunlight, and they smiled at one another. Rahne asked "Have ye anything else, Erik?"

Erik grinned and took the final present from the backpack, and showed it to her.

Erik's present was a pair of tickets to an under-twenty one night club nearby. The tickets were distinctive in their red lettering and imagery, on a golden background. The elegant image of a castle, in red ink, was unmistakable. It is called the Red Palace. Located in the town to the west of Bayville, it would be easy to get to. Getting in, however was by ticket only. A strictly upscale mode of dress was required. Baggy, or ripped clothing was never allowed. These tickets must have cost Erik at least fifty dollars!

Rahne said "Ocht, Erik, tis grand. How did ye get such treasure, Erik?"

Erik simply grinned and shrugged.

A sweet picnic was shared by the two young teens. Rahne wanted to poach a few chips from Erik's plate, and Erik noticed her eyeing his portion. "Do you want some? I have plenty to share, Rahne."

Rahne nodded and before she could take any for herself, Erik took the biggest, and best potato chips and said to Rahne "Open up. I'll feed you."

Rahne was surprised and a little embarrassed, but secretly delighted with Erik's thoughtfulness, and romantic notion of feeding her his own food.

Accepting the offered chips, one at a time, was a sweet sharing the Rahne had never before known. Smiling as Erik gave her chip after chip, Rahne sat sweetly and contentedly.

The large bottles of Virgil's Root Beer were shared and the sandwiches were consumed. The chips had been shared and the presents enjoyed. The two teens didn't want this special afternoon to end, but, alas, it must. Seeing the time was getting late, the two teens reluctantly parted.

"Ocht, Erik! It's getting late. We must be off!"

Erik was sad, as he agreed "Yeah, I know, but before we leave, I have to give you this."

Rahne was just beginning to wonder what else Erik had for her, when his lips gently met hers! A quick, and soft kiss, that was magical in it's own right. As her head spun a bit from the wonderful kiss, she noticed that Erik was saying something…

"-call around seven, to talk to you about getting together for the Red Palace, OK?" Erik was saying.

Rahne got her head together in time to reply "Aye, Erik. Call me anytime ye want, ye sweet man!"

Rahne *hugged* Erik, and packed up her flowers, and put away her ticket to the Red Palace.

Erik was *blushing*, yet exultant, as he finished packing up his backpack.

LATER, AT XAVIER'S INSTITUTE, THE REC ROOM

Rahne was excited! Kitty was almost as excited for Rahne as Rahne was for herself!

Kitty squealed "Like, how did he get tickets to THE Red Palace?"

Rahne answered "Ocht, I dinna think Erik's goin' ta tell. I did ask, an' he just smiled and shrugged. He was playing it verra mysterious. I didn'a press him. I just was too happy ta care of the how of it."

Kitty was happy for Rahne as she said "That is totally the best! Like, you have such a good boyfriend, Rahne!"

Ranhe *blushed* "Ocht, dinna say such things, Kitty! I...We...We're not really…"

Kitty interrupted her friend "Of course you two are totally a couple! He gave you flowers, candy, cards, poems, and JEWELRY! How can you, like, think that he's totally not your boyfriend with all of that? PLUS he's taking you to THE Red Palace!"

Poor Rahne was *BLUSHING* so hard, her cheeks were the same shade of red as her pretty hair! After a minute, Rahne was able to respond to Kitty. "Ye may be right, Kitty...I just cannae believe tha' I have a...I have a boyfriend!"

Kitty *hugged* her friend just as Bobby Drake walked in. Looking at the two girls, he ruined the moment with his comment "I bet Lance would be jealous!"

Logan came in a moment later *glaring* at Bobby, who promptly left for some reason. Logan addressed Rahne "Wolfsbane! Yer boyfriend is on the phone. Don't keep 'im waitin'."

Rahne was *blushing* as EVERYONE in the Rec Room heard Logan.

Jean, Kitty and Tabitha gave Rahne encouraging nods and smiles, as Rahne herself walked out to the hallway phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Rahne came back into the Rec Room, and was nearly floating with joy.

"Erik's mom is goin' ta pick me up, here at th' Institute, on Friday...He's takin' me ta The Red Palace!"

Kitty squealed with girlish glee, as Tabitha and Jean shared a quick high-five! even the boys were impressed, as getting a ticket to The Red Palace was very expensive. It cost even more than what Rahne suspected.

FRIDAY EVENING, XAVIER'S INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED CHILDREN, 6:38 PM

Rahne was a nervous wreck. Erik was due any second and Rahne was second guessing her entire appearance! Heck, second guessing, third, fourth, fifth sixth and seventh guessing would be more accurate.

The sweet and pretty redhaired mutant girl was in a forest green dress with gold thread highlights. This made the moderately cut, strapless evening gown look elegant on Rahne's young frame.

Just as poor Rahne was going to have a fit of nerves, a red car pulled up to the gates of the Institute. After the red, 4-door sedan was allowed inside the gates, it cruised up the circular driveway of the Institute.

The car stopped, and so did Rahne's heart, as she saw Erik! He looked so handsome and so much more mature than Rahne ever recalled. The good suit and the new haircut, made a difference, as Erik's smile made Rahne want to melt right there!

Erik stepped out, and so did his Mom. Erik's mother shook hands with the Professor who was waiting for this meeting. After the adults were done, Rahne finally came out of her mental fog, to find that Erik was leading her to the car. Once at the car, Erik opened the rear door for Rahne, like a gentleman should.

The trip to The Red Palace was a blur for Rahne as she was just so excited! Once there, the two teens were dropped off and soon, Rahne was finally there! She was at a real nightclub with a real date!

Rahne thought to herself 'Alright lass, it's an under-twenty one nightclub, but come ON! A real nightclub! A real date!'

This is when she saw the line to get in. It looked very, very long.

Regardless of the line, Erik gently took Rahne by the hand, and led her to the front door.

"Erik, ye cannae be cuttin' in line…" she said.

Erik answered her proudly "Trust me. I've got this, Rahne."

Erik led Rahne up the stairs, around the line, and to the door. There were four strong, handsome young men there. It is important to note that these are young MEN, not boys under twenty one. Each was between twenty five, and thirty years old, tough and well dressed. Rahne was intimidated, and scared that Erik was about to get them into trouble.

That's when it happened. The one on the left, spotted them coming up the stairs. He looked a lot like Mario Lopez in a good suit. Instead of looking angry, the Mario Lopez look-alike grinned and shook hands with Erik.

The doorman addressed Erik "Good to see you, Erik! This must be the beauty we've heard about. I guess you weren't lying, she is very pretty."

Erik put his arm around Rahne and proudly stated "You've got that right! She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen! Her name is Rahne Sinclair. Is everything ready?"

The doorman grinned and said "Yes. Yes it is. Right this way, please."

So the pair was ushered inside, as their tickets were taken by the pretty blonde girl in the ticket booth. Rahne looked around in amazement!

The place was so beautiful that it made the Professor's Institute look ordinary to Rahne's eyes! Red and Gold were the colors. A hint of black or white could be seen, here and there.

The dance floor was HUGE! There were so many couples out there having a good time. Xtortion Audio 's Music "Untouchable" was blasting from the very high quality speakers throughout the main room.

Erik gently took Rahne by the hand, and showed her the three publicly available rooms: The Main Hain, with it's massive dance floor, The Throne Room, with a level of sheer elegant DECADENCE, that it nearly made Rahne's sense of style whimper in submission! Then there was the Dungeon! A darker elegance that Rahne could very easily imagine Rogue enjoying. The whole room had a very elegant Gothic feel to it, that was too dark for Rahne and Erik, but she was glad to have seen it.

Rahne called to Erik, over the sound system "Erik! I'll have ta show Rogue the Dungeon some time! It seems made for the lass…"

Erik nodded as he took Rahne back to the Main Hall. He headed for The Bar, which, of course served only NON-alcoholic drinks: Sodas, Juices, Bottled Waters, and Flavored Milk. It also served snacks, and sandwiches!

After getting something light in their stomachs, Erik and Rahne finally went dancing!

Jamming to the tunes that the posh dance club was playing, Erik and Rahne were having a grand time. Fast dances predominated the playlist, but quite a few slow, romantic songs were played for all of the lovers in attendance.

Soon, Rahne was in a kind of Heaven as she was gently held by Erik, as a slow, and sweet love song was played. The gentle strains of the music were like pure joy, even as the lyrics were the stuff of a teenage girls romantic dreams.

Again and again they danced to every slow song, just as Rahne wished. Erik's strong, young arms were happily wrapped around Rahne's sweet, feminine form. The lights and elegance of The Palace made it seem Magical to Rahne!

Erik's every attention was solely on Rahne and her happiness, as the two danced the night away. Rahne's arms were happily wrapped around Erik's shoulders, as they danced, and danced. It happened during one of their breaks.

Sitting down with Rahne, Erik had already bought a tall cola drink, with two straws to share it with. Facing Rahne over the drink, Erik gently held out his hands, palms-up. Rahne took his invitation, and placed her hands in his. Looking Rahne right in the eyes, Erik said that magical phrase.

"Rahne, I'm in love with you."

Rahne felt herself swoon, as the room had spun for a moment. Recovering, Rahne found her voice, which said the following before her fear could stop her "Ocht, Erik, I love ye, too!"

The two lovers, one a normal human, and the other, a mutant werewolf, held fast to one another, as the strains of another love song washed over them, a tide of pure romance.

Then, all too soon, it was time to go home.


	5. Chapter 5: By Moonlight Met

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 05: By Moonlight Met

Ranhe could not sleep. After the magical experience of her first real date, and with her very wonderful boyfriend, well of COURSE she cannot sleep! Her tossing and turning did nothing to help Rahne sleep.

Boom Boom was not happy with her friend's tossing and turning. "Geeze! Take a pill of something, Rahne...I gotta get some sleep…"

Rahne went downstairs to get some milk and warm it up. She was surprised to find Logan down there, having a drink of milk as well. His just had chocolate mix in it. Rahne was NOT expecting this. "Hey, Pup. Whatchu doin' up?"

Rahne shyly admitted "I-I cannae sleep, Mr. Logan. I'm jus' so excited from th' date with Erik!"

Logan grunted. "Hm. Alright. I can see that it's yer first date, and all. Just don't let it go to yer head, girl. Need warm milk?"

Rahne nodded "Aye. Please?"

Logan got a coffee mug, filled it with milk and asked "Flavoring?"

Rahne shook her head "No, thank ye, Mr. Logan."

Logan nodded and warmed it in the microwave. Once it was ready he handed it to the werewolf girl, who gratefully took it.

"Thank ye, again, Mr. Logan.'Tis grand o' ye."

The gruff, hairy little man gently ruffled Rahne's hair in a playful manner. "Anytime, Pup."

With a belly full of warm milk, Rahne was finally able to get to sleep.

She was running under the moon. Free and fast she went. Smelling her way through the forest. She had to find him! She had too!

Her four furry legs carried her with speed and sure-footed grace. There! His scent! Tracking him down, with her tail a quiver with delight, she bounded thought the moon-lit woods.

In a clearing he stood. The moonlight glinting through his hair, making him seem silvery. He called her name, and she bounded to him! In his arms she became mostly human, even as his lips VERY NEARLY found hers!

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

Rahne glared at the alarm clock which DARED to awaken her from that most wonderful dream. Shutting it off, instead of killing it, Rahne got up, tiredly for her day.

Then she remembered! It's Saturday! She was out on her first real date! In the shower, she sang in Gaelic, of Love and Romance. She sang of Erik.

Rahne's voice rang clearly and cleanly throughout the Institute, as Love Itself compelled her song! Nearly floating from room to room, Rahne sung in Gaelic. Song after song of love and beauty floated from her musical throat.

Everyone who heard her smiled. Even Logan. With the keen hearing and vocal power of a wolf, Rahne is gifted with perfect pitch. Dancing as she entered the dining room for breakfast, she swept along in her green skirt and white blouse.

Beast and Ororo watched the young girl with bemused expressions. It was no secret WHY she was compelled to sing. Everyone knew of the date, and were eager to hear details. Even Rogue was smiling at her, when she thought no one was looking.

Rahne hugged the Professor, as she wound down a song.

"Good mornin' everyone! Isn't it a glorious mornin'?"

Professor Xavier smiled at Rahne "So, I take it that your date with Erik went well?"

"Ocht, Professor! T'was Romance itself! The elegance! The joy! He Loves me! He told me that he's fallen in Love wi' me!"

A resounding cheer came from the teenagers! Even Logan was smiling.

Ororo asked Rahne, as the Scottish lass sat down "So, when did he make this admission, child?"

Rahne gushed "Ocht! Erik said it near the end o' the evenin'. We were restin' at our table, when he held his hands out for me ta hold. When I took 'em, he looked me in th' eyes and said 'Rahne, I'm in love with you.' I cannae believe it! He Loves me! I'm so happy!"

A few tears slid down her freckled cheeks, a testament to her joy!

Ororo saw this and hugged Rahne, as did Kitty, who was seated beside her.

The rest of the morning went by, fairly normally. Well, after Rahne gave a recounting of the date. The girls were all hanging on every word, as was Logan. Of course he was looking for a reason to gut Erik, but Rahne didn't know that. Everyone else did, though.

At lunch, the phone rang. As was often the case, Kitty was closest, and grabbed it before anyone else even had a chance. Everyone else was treated to a one sided conversation, as Kitty talked with whomever it was that called.

"Hello?"

"Oh, yes! How are you?"

"Yes, she did! That was so nice!"

"You do? Well, I can ask…"

"Oh, OK. I'll hand you over…"

"Professor? For you!"

The Professor rolled over, took the phone, and was surprised to hear whom it was. Kitty was acting cagey and mysterious. After a moment, Professor Xavier said "Of course you, may. When did you plan on it?"

"I see. We'll be expecting you...Of course. See you then. Good bye."

Kitty was grinning like a naughty kitten, as the Professor rolled back to the table and said "Rahne. Make sure that you are presentable for your guest. I am allowing Erik to visit until eight thirty tonight."

Rahne was beside herself with joy!

The Professor said "Understand, that you'll be watched, but loosely. You shall have you privacy, but not behind any closed doors. Just like any other student here, Rahne."

Rahne *Hugged* the Professor, and even kissed the top of his head! "Ocht! Thank ye, Pr'fess'r! I'm goin' ta wash and change now! Thank ye!"

Racing up stairs, Rahne could have given Cannonball a run for his money, in speed up to the top!

Half an hour later, the Gate Buzzer sounded, and Erik's mother drove the car through the gates. Rahne was ALMOST done. She was still fussing with her pretty red hair, when Kitty sweetly called through the door "Erik is here!"

"Ocht! Kitty I'm no' done! I'm still fixin' with me hair!"

Kitty said "I'll tell him that you be down in what? Five minutes? Ten?"

Rahne called out "Ummm...Five will do! Thank ye, Kitty!"

Four and a half minutes later, Rahne came down in her best skirt and blouse. Her legs were clad in green nylons, and her pretty feet shod in a black patent leather shoes. Her hair was loose, instead of in tails. Her face was aglow with youth, beauty, and Love!

Erik was handsome in a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. His black shoes were well polished. His blond hair was clean and gently styled. Shining with Love, Erik's blue eyes never left Rahne for a moment. His mother was quietly talking with the Professor and Ororo. He never heard a word, as his whole being was waiting for the Love of his Life.

She walked down the stairs, looking radiant.

She could hear Erik's voice catch as he caught sight of her.

Blushing at his ardent attentions, Rahne walked to Erik.

Ignoring the others in the room, Erik went to Rahne as if in a trance. Taking her hands in his own, the smile on his face only grew! Without a word, Erik simply held her hands, and gazed lovingly upon the Love of his Life.

Rahne broke the silence "Erik? Would ye like something ta drink, lad?"

Erik paid no heed to the fact that the Professor, and Ororo, and even his mother could see what he was doing. Erik simply obeyed his heart, and gently leaned in. After a moment of looking into each others' eyes, he very gently kissed Rahne upon her sweet, and untried lips. Lips his kiss left trembling with delight and joy!

Rahne heard only the beating of their hearts and the song in her heart.

After a moment, they were returned to reality by Jamie running past chased by Bobby Drake. The moment broken, Erik gently took Rahne by the hands, and led her to the living room, and right passed his mother, who still was recovering from the sight of her son having just kissed a girl right in front of her. Even now, he seemed unaware of her, or anyone else.

Seeing that only this young redhead existed for him, Mrs. Poure smiled at the Institute's adults and said "He really has fallen for her. I've never seen him this focused even on a video game!"

The Professor answered that with "Oh, yes. It is love, in both of their hearts. I can sense it."

The adult were on hand to make sure that nothing got out of hand, so the two young lovers simply held hands and had a good lunch. Amara came in with a tray of lemonade for all. as the crowd was focused on the lemonade, Erik had put his arms around Rahne, and was simply leaning into her, and holding her close.

He whispered into Rahne's ear "I dreamed of you, last night."

She smiled and admitted "I had a dream of ye, as well…"

He grinned and said "I dreamt of you in wolf form. I was looking for you in the moonlit woods.."

Rahne interrupted Erik "Ocht! I dreamt O' that too! I had been tracking ye by scent into a moonlit clearing…"

Erik continued "Yes! And I called for you, and you ran to me, becoming mostly human in my arms…"

Rahne finished "Aye! An' we ALMOST kissed!"

Erik breathed "Yes. Exactly that."

Erik and Rahne were stunned. At the same time they said to one another "We had the exact same dream!"

The adults were truly stunned!

The young lovers held one another close, as the adults continued their talk. Soon, the couple walked to the Garden, where Ororo had gone to attend her plants.

Unaware of the African beauty's presence, the couple sat upon a bench, and Rahne leaned into Erik's strong, young embrace. They were amazed that they had shared a dream. Still each considered it True Love to have had such a Blessing. Ororo smiled at the shy young couple as they quietly spent time in each others arms and company.

After a while, Erik gently asked Rahne "Dance with me?"

She answered with enthusiasm "Aye, Erik! I will!"

And they did dance together. The music in their hearts was enough for them as they spun through the Garden. They spotted Ororo, but only nodded politely as they swept past.

Storm was amused by the couple, as they danced to the music that only their hearts could hear. When they rested upon a bench, the Mistress of Weather gently came over to them.

"Do you require anything, children?"

They both shook their heads 'No', and Erik politely thanked her, before becoming lost on Rahne's eyes again. After a few minutes, the couple forgot the older woman's presence, and they tenderly kissed! Ororo was surprised, but simply kept quiet, and made sure that it did NOT get out of hand…

Rahne felt so good! The sweet kiss. Erik's strong, manly arms wrapped around her young frame, keeping her warm, and feeling so safe, and wanted!

Her heart was so full of Love, that if he had asked her, she would have agreed to run away with him then and there! The Wolf inside her was insistent: This is her Lifemate! That is when the sun set in front of the couple...


	6. Chapter 6: When Worlds Collide

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 06: When Worlds Collide

The magical visit had ended with a sweet kiss on the front steps of the Institute. Rahne nearly floated back inside. The X-Girls were congratulating Rahne on her fine catch of a guy. The couple had been granted privacy, and they kissed, and held hands at every opportunity!

Now it is Sunday and the Institute has returned to IT'S version of 'normal'. After a gruelling Danger Room session, Rahne was still elated! As long as she was in Wolf-Form, her tail wagged almost constantly. Only light teasing came her way from the others, as they ALL know how it is has been for the lonely Scottish girl.

It is now Sunny Sunday afternoon, the X-Men were taking a break when the News let the X-Men know of a true horror! A Sentinel has been activated, and is targeting someone in the Bayville Mall. No time was wasted as the X-Men flew there in the X-Jet, to avoid traffic.

The Sentinel was focused on whomever it has targeted. This way the X-Men had been able to split up, before surrounding it. Before attacking it, most of the X-Men prepared to attack, while a 'Rescue Team' went in to get the threatened Mutant out and away from the Sentinel.

The Rescue Team was made of Kurt (Leader), Cannonball, and Wolvesbane. Kurt directed Cannonball to take the top floor of the Mall, and Wolvesbane to take the ground floor. Kurt took the middle floor for himself. All three had orders to simply evacuate the mutant, NOT to fight the Sentinel!

Wolvesbane loped along through the crowds attempting to flee the terrifying robot. As she reached the far end of the Bayville Mall, she smelled a familiar scent! Tracking the mutant to his hiding place, she looked at the mutant in pity. Changing into a half-way shape to allow for speech, Rahne yelled at the mutant!

"Come on, then! Do ye wanna live? Come wi' me!"

The Sentinel was fighting back against the X-Men. It's original target ignored in favor of these more immediate threats. It did not last long against Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, Sunspot, Iceman, Berzerker and Boom Boom. When it finally dropped, Boom Boom had been hit with Capture Jell. Jean was bruised on her right shoulder, from debris of one of the rockets exploding uncomfortably close to her. Sunspot is holding his left arm, clearly injured. Berzerker seems to have exhausted his powers.

Now the real problem occurs. A SECOND Sentinel shows up, and has placed itself between the X-Men and the X-Jet. Cut off, the X-Men fight with whatever they have left, driving it back to a construction zone.

Wolvesbane herds her charge out, only to see the Second Sentinel landing in front of the X-Jet. "Ocht! The rotten bucket o' bolts! This way! Be quick about it, lad!"

Leading her charge around the huge machine, Wolvesbane uses the communicator to contact Cyclops. "Wolvesbane ta Cyclops! I ha' th' mutant wi' me! We're goin' around through th' construction zone! I'll try ta get 'im to th' Mansion on foot!"

Cyclops acknowledged, and it was a matter of letting Wolvesbane escape with her charge. Her claws and fangs meant absolutely nothing to the massive killing machine, so she was a guide for the mutant, instead.

As she wove through the construction zone, the Sentinel turned away from the X-Men to chase after it's original target!

"Faster, lad! Ye must go FASTER!"

As she passed through the construction zone, she spots Erik! He is at the controls of a crane, with an older man-clearly his work mentor. She wants to lead the Sentinel AWAY from Erik, but he is yelling to her "Lead it HERE! I have a surprise for it!"

Seeing the Sentinel gaining on them anyway, Wolvesbane regretfully leads the mutant, and pursuing robot, towards Erik and his own machine…

As the Sentinel was nearly on top of the fleeing mutants, the crane's business end *SLAMMED* into the surprised Sentinel!

It was never programmed to equate normal humans, or other machines as threats! Only mutants were targets and threats.

Hit in the chest weapons by several tons of moving steel, the Sentinel fell to the ground. Hard. The crane was damaged, but not enough for Erik to abandon it yet! As Wolvesbane and her charge dashed away Erik used the crane's gripping claw to grab the Sentinel's HEAD!

"You're going NOWHERE, rustbucket!" Yelled Erik!

The Sentinel disagreed as it simply sat up, and used it's lasers to cut away the obstruction. Angered, Erik grabbed a belt full of tools, and ran at the huge machine.

Wolverine caught up to the machine at the same time, and just noticed Erik at the last second. Erik ignored the X-Men as he jumped at the machine, yelling at the machine to "Leave my girl ALONE!"

Cyclops distracted it from blasting Wolverine, as Jean floated a pile of concrete blocks from the nearby pile over the robot. Erik was in the way! Instead of dropping them, she used them as weights on the robot's legs to slow it down. Erik climbed up, and onto the machine almost as well as Wolverine was doing. Youth and a better starting point make a difference.

Sunspot punched the machine in the right side, as Wolverine took the left. Erik was going straight for the head!

The Sentinel locked onto Erik, then soullessly intoned [NULL TARGET: NO X-GENE DETECTED. NO TARGET. TARGETING ERROR DETECTED.]

Ignoring Erik for being completely human, The Sentinel had wasted valuable time as the X-Men's attacks began to take their toll.

Erik climbed up to the machine's head, and began using the tools to bash the 'Eyes' into ruin, as he cursed it! "Stay away from Rahne you walking garbage compactor!"

Yelling as he did so, Erik began to get deeper and deeper into the machine's internal workings! "Your mother was a TRASH BARREL!" Using a powered drill, Erik found an access panel and drill his way in…

Ignored by the Sentinel, Erik was actually making good progress when it happened.

*ZZZAAAAAPPPPPP!*

Erik hit a power line inside the machine that he was STANDING on! This made Erik's body the conducting circuit.

Erik's body hit the ground as the Sentinel shorted out, and sat still.

LATER

Erik woke up in a hospital bed. He felt like he'd been through a dozen back-to-back NFL games. "Ow...My head…"

Rahne was there in a second! Her face never looked so heartbreakingly beautiful to Erik!

"Erik! Ye foolish lad! What were ye thinkin'?"

Erik simply reached out and took one of Rahne's hands in his own, saying "Protecting the most wonderful girl in the whole world. Ow...Aspirin, please?"

Rahne was torn between loving him and killing him for being so reckless! She saw his pain and chose love. Handing him a pair of aspirins and a cup of water, Rahne was fighting back tears.

After taking the pills, Erik saw her eyes filling with tears. "Rahne? What's wrong? Is somebody hurt? Did I screw up?"

Rahne wanted to hug him AND slug him! "Ye idiot, Erik. Ye coulda been KILLED! We lost ye once, and had t' resuscitate ye! Ye great bloody FOOL! How can ye ha' been so reckless?! I verra nearly LOST ye!"

Erik was surprised. "Um...resuscitate? You mean it shot me?"

Ranhe had been warned that Erik may not recall the last minute or so of the fight, due to the electrocution. So she informed Erik "Ye fool! Ye DRILLED inta a POWER LINE in the bloody robot's head!"

Erik hadn't considered THAT possibility…"Oh."

Rahne was going to strangle him, until she saw the realization of it all on his face…

Suddenly they were hugging fiercely!

They were a heartbeat away from a passionate kiss, when his mother and Professor Xavier entered the room.

"Erik!" called his mother.

Rahne reluctantly let go of her mate, and allowed his mother to check him over. When she was sure that Erik would be alright, she turned to Rahne and the Professor. "So, what EXACTLY happened?"

Erik got her attention. "Mom? Uncle Mike and I were going over how to operate the crane. Then I saw a huge robot attacking the Bayville Mall. Soon the X-Men showed up to bring it down. Then a SECOND one showed up. Rahne and someone else ran from the fight. That's when I got involved. The robot got close enough for me to smash it with the crane! Then, while it was down, I grabbed a tool belt and took the fight to it. The crane was already being blasted by the robot by then. I climbed up on it and began dismantling it. Rahne tells me that I hit a power-line inside of the thing when I got far enough...Oops. Sorry Mom. I should have used non-conducting gloves. I'll do better next time."

Erik's mother shrieked "NEXT TIME?! There will be no 'next time', mister!"

Erik interrupted her with a raised index finger. "Yes, Mom. Everytime I see someone who needs help. Every. Single. Time. No way am I just gonna sit on the sidelines and NOT help. Those things are a menace to EVERYONE. The first robot didn't care if it hurt the people in the Mall, just to reach it's target. It's just a robot, Mom. It CAN'T care. Somebody had to stop these walking trash-heaps! I'm ONLY sorry that I didn't have a bazooka!"

Mrs. Poure was NOT happy, but was unable to come up with an argument at the moment. Professor Xavier waited a moment before speaking. "The next time that you feel the need to help someone, make sure that you have a plan, Erik. Also, never forget basic safety. You were in dire jeopardy of not making it back to see Rahne…"

Erik was less than happy at the admonishment, but then, he couldn't refute it either.

Simply nodding to the Professor, Erik said "Too bad I can't get the same kind of training Rahne gets. I mean, she said that a good fraction of the Danger Room sessions are 'No Powers' anyway. I could have used that sort of training against the Sentinel…"

Erik's Mom looked fearful, but Erik cut her off "I mean it! If I had the right tools and training, I could do the job in relative safety, just like Rahne!"

Mrs. Poure was NOT liking how this conversation was going, and said "No! Absolutely NOT! Erik Andrew Poure! You are NOT going to ask the Professor to join the X-Men! You're not even a mutant! You don't qualify! I forbid it!"

Erik quietly said "Then I'll train on my own, mother. Then I'll go up against these things anyway. You cannot stop me from doing what I feel is RIGHT, Mom. If the Professor will let me join when I'm eighteen, and an adult, you cannot prevent it. The Professor knows by now that the Sentinel didn't shoot me, because it's programmed to IGNORE humans. Not just as obstacles, but as enemies. It said so, itself! If I have to train on my own, and make my own armor, weapons and gear, then I will do it. I'm sorry, Mom. I'm NOT trying to make you cry, but this is THAT important to me. Rahne is that important to me. I will ALWAYS choose Rahne."

Erik's mother looked so fragile at that moment. Suddenly aged around her eyes, as she knew the truth of his words. She could slow him down, and make it difficult, but she cannot actually stop him.


	7. Chapter 7: Choices of the Heart

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 07: Choices of the Heart

Rahne's heart leaped in her chest with utter JOY as she heard Erik's declaration "... Rahne is that important to me. I will ALWAYS choose Rahne."

It was in this moment, when Erik, battered and recently back from Death's Door, that the wolf in Rahne's very SOUL howled with wordless joy. Rahne's mind and heart were in perfect agreement: Rahne Sinclaire has just Chosen her Life Mate!

Erik got up from the bed, as electrocution is not the same kind of injury as flesh wounds or broken bones. Standing up, Erik wobbled over to Rahne and held out his hands in a wordless offering. Taking both of Erik's hands in her own, Rahne immediately felt more complete. Looking into Erik's eyes, Rahne saw only acceptance, only kindness. She found only Love in those sweet blue eyes.

Erik held onto Rahne's hands, looked into those amazingly bright, and lovely green eyes. He found only trust, only openness, only Love. Without a care for who was there to see, Erik leaned in and kissed Rahne upon her sweet young lips, as his hands could feel her tremble a bit.

Mrs. Poure was shocked. She had seen Erik kiss this girl once, but not quite like this...The Professor had seen teenagers kiss before, and was not affected by the kiss. He WAS, however, quite aware of the feelings of arousal, of acceptance, of Love that both young teenagers were feeling for one another. He was also aware of the depth and the INTENSITY of Rahne's PRIMAL response. Realizing that wolves mate for life, and that Rahne had made her Choice, the Professor quietly sighed. He could also sense the depth and sincerity of Erik's feelings for Rahne, as well.

Once the two young lovers came up for air, the Professor caught their attention. "If I may have a word, Rahne? Erik? I am quite aware of the feelings that your hearts are shouting at one another. Indeed, it is a wonderful thing to be in Love. However, we still need to abide by decorum. As to your desire to join the X-Men, Erik...I do understand your statement regarding 'No Powers' training session, however, the X-Men are my responsibility. I must not place them in unnecessary danger. Without powers, you would be in extraordinary peril…"

Erik grinned and said "Not if I had a good battlesuit, a decent onboard weapon, a jetpack for mobility and a sensor suite for detection...Oh yeah and a quality Comm System to act as a coordinator, that can act as a back up to Telepathy. Let's not forget that Skills are another hallmark of the X-Men. Not just the powers, Professor. The Skills. I mean teenagers who can pilot a JET! I have an advantage that NOBODY with an X-Gene can match: I am IMMUNE to Sentinel targeting and detection systems! I can LITERALLY walk up to a Sentinel, strap BOMBS all over it and safely WALK away before detonation! Let's not forget the BIGGEST reason for including me: Your own Dream!"

The Professor was intrigued by this angle and nodded for Erik to continue.

Erik smiled and asked "Rahne told me that your Dream is an integrated world. Humans and Mutants living and working together. How can you say that the X-Men should not be a showcase for EXACTLY that?!"

The Professor had NEVER even thought of this before. He had simply meant for the X-Men to show the world that not all mutants were evil. Did he DARE to take it further?

"Mr. Poure. I must say that you may be correct in saying that I should make the X-Men more inclusive. However, it would be nearly impossible to train you with such a powerful distraction as Rahne nearby. I shall, however, take the possibility under advisement. I shall consult my most Senior Staff. When a final decision has been made, you shall be informed, Mr. Poure."

Rahne and Erik were soon holding each other alone, as Mrs. Poure had no wish to see her son wrapped up in his girlfriend. With her arms around his waist and his own arms wrapped around Rahne's back, the two young Lovers simply stood together. As the minutes passed, the two were left alone.

All too soon, the Lovers needed to go their separate ways. She to the girls room, and he to the boys. Upon leaving the restrooms, they were greeted by Jean, and Wolverine. Jean smiled at the two youngsters, who smiled back, nervously. Wolverine reached out a hand towards Erik.

"Ya done good, kid. Next time...use the safety gloves, eh?"

Erik grinned right back. Soon the pair had been brought up to the common area of the Mansion, leaving the Infirmary below them. Erik's Mother and his Uncle were both there talking to various X-Men.

Mrs. Poure and Storm were discussing difficult teenagers. "...and Erik's sister, Abigail is turning thirteen next month! What am I going to DO?"

Mr. McCoy was having a conversation with Erik's Uncle regarding the latest in hydraulic technologies. "Oh my, I had no idea that the next generation of hydraulics had advanced so much! Fascinating. Tell me, Mr. Poure, how does one account for the pressure differentials in…."

Soon, however the adults were done conversing, and the two teenagers were parted. As the Poures went home, and Rahne was left in Jean's care. With a hopeful heart, Rahne went to see the young boy she had helped rescue from the Sentinel. The brown haired youth was still taking in the magnificence of the Mansion, and did not immediately notice her. She looked at him, and, as nobody was looking, shifted her face into a wolf's head, to catch his scent.

The boy STILL did not notice Rahne. He was gawking at Boom Boom, who was in her tight X-Man outfit, and teasing the boy silently with a deliberate show of bending to pick up the TV remote. Rahne had no use for such foolishness. Direct and honest was her way. The way of the wolf.

The boy was perhaps her own age, give or take a year. He stood a bit taller than Rahne herself, but was carrying a bit of fat, as he was clearly a 'couch potato'. He had run so fast before only out of sheer terror. She wondered what his power is, and quietly resumed her fully human appearance, and spoke.

"Greetin's, laddie! My is Rahne. I'm the wolf-girl ye had leadin' ye ta safety before. What's yer name?"

The boy noticed her and did a double take. Blushing, the boy answered her "Um, hi. I'm Paul. T-thanks for saving my butt back there...I had no idea what was happening to me…"

Rahne kindly smiled and said "Well, have a seat, lad, and tell me o' it."

The boy, Paul, had some difficulty understanding Rahne's accent, but got the idea. Once seated at the coffee table, Paul began.

"I was at home, when the weirdest thing happened to me…"

Rahne nodded for Paul to continue. He did, as a few more X-Men drifted in to hear his story.

"I was in my bedroom, when I had this odd feeling….Like my body wanted to do something it hadn't before...Kinda like a growth spurt and a need to stretch at the same time. The next thing I knew, the room seemed bigger! The next thing I knew, I could smell EVERYTHING! My hearing got better too! Unfortunately I couldn't use my hands, because I was on all fours...I...I turned into a fox."

Boom Boom laughed "I'll BET, hot stuff!"

Several X-Men couldn't help but laugh along with Boom Boom…

Paul continued "NO! Really! I had turned into a four footed fox! Black fur and all! I-ARK!"

The next thing the X-Men knew, Paul was gone. In his place was, indeed a black-furred fox. Complete with bushy tail and a gleam in his eyes!

Boom Boom called out "I call dibs on petting him first!"

Rahne called out "Tabitha, ye wicked girl! He no' a PET!"

Paul, however, had his own ideas, and hopped off the couch, padded over to Tabitha and made 'pick me up' motions. Boom Boom soon had Paul on her lap and was petting the contented mutant fox.

Wolverine walked in, saw the scene, and said to the fox on Tabitha's lap "OK, Bub. Yer code name is gonna be 'Kitsune'. It's Japanese for 'Spirit Fox'. They're supposed to be able to take human form, so it fits. Tabby, if you break him, you're getting us a new one..."

Walking away, Wolverine headed for his bike in the garage.

Rahne padded outside, in her wolf form and was greeted by Storm who calmly admonished her "Rahne. No digging in my Gardens again. I just repaired the damage from the last time."

Rahne shamefully lowered her head, and padded off to the baseball field where two teams of Jamies were playing with Sam and Roberto. Ray was acting as umpire. Having nothing to add to the game, Rahne padded away to the woods.

As the morning turned into afternoon, Rahne found a familiar scent: Erik! Putting her nose to good use tracking him. Happily, she found the trail fresh, no more than an hour old! Hopeful that she would find him, Rahne followed the trail over hill, and through the trees. Her hearing picked him up from just ahead. He was singing a love song!

Singing the MUSE song "I Belong To You", Erik was alone, and completely unaware that he had an audience! Bounding to him, Rahne assumed her half-wolf/half-human form. Erik simply swept her up in his strong young arms, still singing. Well, he WAS singing until their lips met!

As they kissed, their hands began to roam in that instinctive way all young lovers. Without a word about it, the two teens began removing each other's clothing. Before long, they were laying upon the clothes, exploring each other, fully. 'Playing Doctor' is a very natural occurrence among teenage lovers. This was little different. Erik never complained about Rahne shifting her form in any way, and she never complained about his inexperience. His kisses were wonderful to Rahne, no matter WHERE he planted them. Every touch from Rahne was unbelievable JOY to Erik!

As dinner time rolled around, both young lovers were far too busy to notice. By nightfall, both Erik and Rahne were happily tired. Falling exhausted and naked in one another's arms, the teen lovers were contented. Erik told Rahne "I Love you, Rahne Sinclaire. You are the only one my heart will ever choose. I want to marry you…" Rahne softly kissed Erik's neck "Aye, Erik Poure. I Love ye as well, my man. My heart chooses ye, as well. We'll get married…"

The lovers fell asleep in the woods, wrapped up only in the night and one another...


	8. Chapter 8: Discovered

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 08: Discovered

LAST TIME:

The lovers fell asleep in the woods, wrapped up only in the night and one another...

NOW:

Rahne awoke to the wonderful, if unfamiliar, sensation of waking up outside. Nude. With her boyfriend. After making love! Oh boy, the Professor and Wolverine are going to be MAD! Still, she looks at the handsome teenager whose strong, young legs are entwined with her own. Erik's bare chest rising and falling in sleep. His arms wrapped around Rahne's body.

Rahne sees the sleeping youth, and her heart is swelling with Love for him! Perhaps he senses her Love. Perhaps he simply needed to awaken. Regardless, Erik's eyes open, and see Rahne. Immediately, a smile of pure joy graces Erik's face! Gently pulling her closer, Erik snuggles with Rahne for a few minutes, before either say a word.

Quietly breaking the silence, Erik says "Good mornin', My Love."

Rahne was SURE that she could hear the Capital Letters in those last two words! Rahne was in her Half-Wolf form, humanoid but furry, and with a Human/Lupine mixed face. Erik is just as loving now, as when she had been fully Human-looking. Her keen senses let her know this. In fact, Erik snuggles deeper into her furry embrace to keep warm in the cool of the early morning.

As he snuggles with her, Rahne answers back "Aye. 'Tis a verra good mornin', My Love."

They greet each other with kisses, morning breath notwithstanding. As the kissing began to progress to more adult play, Rahne's enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of someone coming. In her human/wolf hybrid form, all of her senses were much better than a normal human's. Hearing the person approach, Rahne stopped and put a single finger on Erik's lips.

"Someone is coming." Whispered Rahne into Erik's ear. Erik stopped, and nodded.

Carefully, the two got dressed with as little noise as possible. It was a bit too-little/too-late.

Just as Rahne and Erik had put on their underwear, a lone X-Man entered the clearing.

All three were surprised. The two young lovers were surprised by the arrival of the X-Man. The X-Man was truly shocked at seeing the pair, nearly naked and clearly getting dressed AFTER the fact…

The X-Man said "Oh! Um, like, I totally didn't expect to see you with, um, company, Rahne…"

Kitty Pryde was blushing as hard as she possibly could, at the embarrassing situation.

Erik was just as embarrassed, because he is a teen boy, in his underwear, and being looked at by a teen girl who is not even his girlfriend.

Erik stood behind Rahne, and asked Kitty "Um...Could you please turn around for a minute, so I can get dressed?"

Kitty turned around immediately "Yeah, sorry…"

In a minute, both lovers were dressed, although it was obvious that their clothes were wrinkled and dirty. At least they were decent.

Rahne said "Kitty? Ye can turn around, now, lass…"

A single second later, Kitty was contacted by Cyclops. "Shadowcat? This is Cyclops. Report."

Erik and Rahne simply looked at one another, and then nodded at Kitty.

Kitty called back "I read you. I found them. I repeat, I found them. Rahne and Erik are both safe."

Wolverine's voice cut in "Whattya mean, BOTH of 'em? Holdem, Half-Pint. I'll be right there…"

Rahne and Erik looked at each other in horror!

Just as Wolverine showed up, growling, Erik grinned at him and said "Nice morning , isn't it?"

Wolverine answered with a growl. This was answered with a growl from Rahne as she had gone half-wolf again. Wolverine looked ticked off, but not as much as Rahne did! She NEVER snarled at Wolverine before. She did so now, though.

Erik was either truly in love with Rahne, or he had a death-wish.

Erik stood up to Wolverine.

Standing protectively in front of Rahne, Erik yelled at the X-Man "Don't you growl at her!"

Both Wolverine and Rahne had stopped growling, in shock.

All three stared at Erik.

He stood there with fists balled, and his stance clearly showing that he's expecting a fight.

Logan's eyebrow was raised in that 'Yer gonna regret it kid' manner he'd perfected. This kid KNOWS that he has NO CHANCE! Yet, there he is, ready to get a beating from Wolverine. All to "protect" Rahne.

"Crazy kids…" Logan muttered.

Erik was stunned when, instead of an attack, he received a feral grin from the deadly Wolverine.

Wolverine looked at Kitty and ordered "Half-Pint. Go back to the others. I gotta talk to the kids in private. An' Half-Pint? No hanging around t' hear things...I can smell ya, ya know…"

Kitty looked sheepish, blushed and left the way she came.

After he was sure Kitty was gone. Logan sighed and said "OK, you two. Sit."

Rahne obeyed immediately, with Erik following her lead a few seconds later.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, as he tried to find the right words. After a minute of awkward silence, Logan muttered something that ended in "dammit."

Erik held Rahne's hand and waited for Logan to say something. Rahne was far more afraid, than Erik. She knew that she was expected to be better behaved than this. She just couldn't help it! It was RIGHT! The right thing with the right male, and at the right time. Her instincts told her so!

Logan cleared his throat and looked at both of the young lovers, and said to both of them.

"Yer probably gonna haveta get hitched, ya know. I know Chuck is gonna have kittens over this, an' I don' blame 'im. I wanna yell at ya, Rahne, but it ain't gonna change what's happened. If yer NOT pre-Ummm, If yer not gonna have a...That is...Dammit this is a lot harder than I thought."

Erik cleared his own throat, and said.

"Mr. Logan? I uh...I intend to marry Rahne, anyway. No matter if she is, or isn't...You know...'That Way' yet."

Rahne could hardly believe her ears, so she asked him.

"Erik? do ye mean ta say tha' ye WANT ta MARRY me? No matter what?"

Erik took Rahne's face in both of his young, teen hands of smooth strength, and looked Rahne right in her pretty green eyes. Then Erik answered Rahne with just one word.

"Yes."

Logan hear it, saw it, smelled the boy's sincerity. Logan found himself torn between wanting the boy to do the right thing, and KILLING the kid for doing this to Rahne so early in her young life. Logan took a few deep breaths, and figured that the truth is the best thing now.

Logan said to both of them.

"I had wanted Rahne, and th' other girls in th' Institute, to grow up as normal as possible. Date harmlessly for a few years as teenagers, nothin' serious, an' then, after college, to find THE ONE. The way I figure it, kids, is this is about five or ten YEARS too soon for Rahne to get in such a serious relationship."

Logan took a calming breath and continued.

"I'm worried that the rush of first love, and young lust, will wear off, leaving Rahne with a baby and no real choices left to her. She'd have to be a teenage mom, and/or a teenage wife. Erik could run off to another girl next year, or even next month. Rahne, you'd be stuck with the results, baby or not. Boyfriend, or not. D'ya understan'?"

Logan looked right at Erik.

"I don' hate'cha kid, I'm jus' real worried about Rahne. She only has us for family. Got it?"

Erik nodded carefully. Still, he did not let go of Rahne's hand. Rahne did not let go of Erik's hand. The two young lovers were paying attention to Logan, but were resolved to stay together, forever.

Logan did not miss this obvious sign, nor did he misunderstand it. He simply didn't believe that a first love could stand the test of time. He has simply too jaded. He hated it, but he simply felt exactly as he told the two young lovers.

Logan sighed, and said "Alright, you two. Get yer buts up, and follow me. We're gonna go see Chuck and let HIM sort this (Indistinct grumbling that sounded vaguely like swearing) mess out."

As the two finally got to the Mansion, they found EVERYONE waiting for them. Even Erik's parents were there. Erik was now a LOT less confidant. Facing a stranger was one thing, facing ones own angry parent was quite another…

"Erik Alexander Poure! Where the HELL have you been?" Shrieked his mother.

Erik forced himself to seem calm and confident as he answered "With Rahne."

His mother was not happy. "What do you mean 'With Rahne'?"

Erik and Rahne were, understandably reluctant to discuss the matter, but the adults could fill in the blanks on their own. Storm and Beast herded the rest of the X-Men and New Mutants into the Rec-Room, to give the others some privacy. Jamie was the ONLY one who did not understand exactly why this was a big deal, but then, he is only twelve…

Once the others had been led away, Professor Xavier said "We shall discuss this in the privacy of my Office…"

Everyone involved entered the Professor's Office. Seated together upon the couch, Erik and Rahne were still holding hands. Wolverine was right beside Rahne. Mr. and Mrs. Poure were seated in chairs nearest Erik, and the door, while the Professor was behind his desk.

Once Logan closed the door, the Professor spoke. "Rahne? Erik? Have the pair of you been intimate?"

Rahne gripped Erik's hand tighter and nodded, while Erik said "Yes, Sir. We're not innocents, anymore."

Erik's mother was somewhere between anger and fear for her 'little boy'.

The Professor was simply...Disappointed in Rahne.

Erik's father...Was trying hard to conceal his secret approval of his son 'becoming a man' at such a young age. He only fooled his wife and the children. Wolverine could tell, as could the Professor. Wolverine and the Professor shared a look, then a Telepathic conversation. It only took a moment, and only Rahne was aware of it. To the Poure's, it seemed as if the two men simply looked at one another for a moment. Rahne knew that look between them, and what it meant.

Sighing, the Professor folded his hands together, as he often does when trying to keep calm.

Mrs. Poure, however, was NOT calm. "Erik Poure, just what did you think you were DOING!? I did NOT raise you to act this way! What the HELL were you thinking?!"

Erik was flustered by his mother's tirade, but refused to show it. Erik caught a quick glance of approval from his father, and that was all he needed. Standing up, now, Erik faced his mother and squared his shoulders.

"Mom. I am NOT a little boy anymore. Period. You have been a good Mom, but I had to grow up some time. Rahne is the right girl for me! Period! I can see that you are not ready for me to grow up, but I MUST! I cannot, and will not, stay a little boy forever. Understand?"

Mrs. Poure was ready to verbally blast her son, when Mr. Poure simply placed his hand upon his wife's own hand. When she looked at him, her husband simply shook his head 'No'.

Mr. Poure looked at his wife, and said "We cannot change the past, Dear. What's done, is done. The two love-birds have gone and grown up in a hurry. It cannot be changed. It is what we do now, and where we go from here, that matters. Remember when YOUR mother caught us that time?"

Mrs. Poure looked embarrassed, but said nothing.

Mr. Poure went on "Sweety, we know what happened, and instead of traumatizing them for what they did out of love and youthful desire, we should try to help them make better decisions for the future. Right?"

Mrs. Poure was NOT happy, but could not refuse her husband's logic, and wisdom.

Mrs. Poure calmed herself in a minute, then looked at her son "Erik? You know that Mommy and Daddy Love you, right?"

Erik nodded a 'Yes'.

Mrs. Poure saw that and continued "Erik, dear, we understand youthful passions, but they have real, and LASTING consequences. You may have...given the girl a...a baby."

That last bit was more a quiet breath, than spoken.

Wolverine finally said something. Perhaps he should have let the Professor say it, or at least use a less Damning way to say it "Rahne IS pregnant. I can smell it."

All Hell broke loose for a few minutes as Mrs. Poure got upset all over again, and Erik jumped up to defend her, while the Professor was groaning about what he is going to say to Moira. Wolverine and Mr. Poure were actually more calm in discussing the details of how to proceed. Too bad Erik and his Mother were shouting so loud. Rahne was trying so hard not to cry openly.

Logan said to Mr. Poure "'Scuse me a sec…"

Wolverine roared at Erik and his mother "Shut it, both a ya! I'm tryin' ta have a talk with the father, here, an' you two are loud 'nuff ta wake th' dead! Cool it. Now!"

Both mother and son were instantly silent, staring at the feral mutant, then slowly, carefully looked at one another. Erik started off with his apology

"Sorry, Mom. It's just that, whenever you attack Rahne, I just get so mad that i can't even think straight…"

Mrs. Poure sheepishly said to her son "I-I'm sorry, Erik, it's just that I'm not ready for this. Somehow, I had convinced myself that she seduced you, to *MAKE* you marry her. I've seen that a few times when I was younger…"

Erik held out his had, and Mrs. Poure took it.

Then they hugged, as Mrs. Poure cried for her son's lost innocence, which she was hoping would have lasted until he was legally an adult, but realised that it's unrealistic in this day and age.


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 09: Decisions

LAST TIME: Wolverine finally said something. Perhaps he should have let the Professor say it, or at least use a less Damning way to say it "Rahne IS pregnant. I can smell it."

All Hell broke loose for a few minutes as Mrs. Poure got upset all over again, and Erik jumped up to defend her, while the Professor was groaning about what he is going to say to Moira. Wolverine and Mr. Poure were actually more calm in discussing the details of how to proceed. Too bad, Erik and his Mother were shouting so loud. Rahne was trying so hard not to cry openly.

NOW:

The shouting had finally given way to a more civil, if tired, discussion. The options were weighed and an agreement was hammered out. Despite Mrs. Poure's initial resistance, everyone now agreed to the Decision. Outlining it one last time, so that EVERYONE could fully understand it, the Professor calmly stated the following:

"As we have discussed, the Decisions are as follows;

Number One, Erik and Rahne shall stay in school and Graduate.

Number Two, Rahne will keep the baby, as her Faith forbids any other option.

Number Three, Erik and Rahne shall be married when both are sixteen.

Number Four, Erik shall be required to assist Rahne in the feeding, changing, and other care of the baby.

Number Five, Erik shall finish this scholastic semester living at home, with SUPERVISED visitation each week.

Number Six, At Winter Break, Erik shall move into the Institute.

Number Seven, When Erik moves in, Erik and Rahne shall NOT cohabit the same room until they are married.

Number Eight, After moving in, Erik shall join the X-Men as our first non-Mutant member.

Are there ANY questions at this time?"

As nobody had any, and both Mr. and Mrs. Poure agreed with the decisions, the Professor adjourned the meeting.

Erik and his parents went home. The young lovers were only allowed a quick hug and smooch before being parted by the adults. Logan took Rahne to Medbay for Hank to give her a full examination. They were joined by Jean, who had been Telepathically informed of everything.

Having a few minutes to get herself together, Rahne realized a few things…

'Ocht! I'm PREGNANT! Erik gave me his loving babies! We're going to get MARRIED! Oh, thank ye, merciful Lord! 'Tis my fondest wish come true! T' be betrothed t' a wonderful lad. T' have his sweet children. Thank ye, oh Lord! Thank ye!'

As Jean informed Hank on the important details, Rahne stepped behind the privacy screen and undressed for the examination. Putting on the flimsy hospital gown, Rahne realized that this is the very first medical exam as a mother-to-be! Sitting up on the medical bed, Rahne was so very glad that it was Hank McCoy who was her Doctor. Smiling as she had a quick daydream about holding her baby in her arms. After a few moments, Jean asked if she was ready.

Rahne called out "Aye! I am, if'n ye are!"

Hank rolled the privacy screen aside and Jean grinned at Rahne, who grinned right back.

Jean gave Rahne a quick hug, as Hank began with a few basic, but specific questions regarding her actions that may have made her pregnant. Less embarrassed than she would have thought, Rahne answered the questions without too much blushing. Jean was right there the whole time, holding her hand. As the examination moved to the physical exam portion, Rahne had to actually restrain her joy as she imagined how wonderful it will be to carry Erik's sweet baby to term.

FIFTY SEVEN MINUTES LATER

After the exam, which flew by for Rahne, Jean took her back to the Ground Floor.

EVERYONE was waiting for them.

Jean said "Doctor McCoy is just going over the results now. It will be a few hours…"

Rahne grinned like the wolf she is, as she cut in.

"Aye, bu' I am convinced tha' I AM wi' child!"

Pandemonium erupted instantly!

The girls all swarmed Rahne for a group hug, while the guys...They looked torn between being happy for Rahne, and wanting to hunt Erik down, especially a surprisingly protective looking Jamie…

Storm and Jean shared a look at the antics of the younger X-Men. Kitty was already insisting on being called 'Aunt Kitty', and calling first dibs on holding the baby! Amara was right behind her. Boom Boom was the least interested.

When Storm looked at her, Boom Boom shrugged and said "When she has the baby, it's gonna get loud in here at night. I am NOT looking forward to that. I like my beauty sleep. Besides. I'll hold the baby, when I hold the baby. Big deal."

Surprised by Tabitha's nonchalant attitude, Storm asked "Anything you'd like to share, Tabitha?"

Boom Boom shrugged and just said with a practical air "I've already done my fair share of babysitting before I ever came here. It isn't BAD money, but it isn't EASY money, either."

Storm filed that away for later reference, and looked back at the festivities. The boys had gently scooped up Rahne, as several Jamies made up the couch for maximum comfort. Carefully placing her in the warm and comfortable embrace of the couch, the boys treated Rahne as if she were due any time now…It was kinda funny.

Roberto held Rahne's favorite glass, filled with milk for her. Sam handed Rahne her favorite sandwich. After a moment of this...overdone pampering, Storm politely called out to the younger X-Men.

"Alright, children. That's enough. IF she is pregnant, Rahne is not due for NINE months. She is not made of fine china, and she is quite capable of getting her own food and drink. Let's not go overboard, children…"

Sheepishly, the teens allowed Rahne to simply be. Even Scott had gotten caught up in the moment, and was blushing like a little kid, as Jean looked at him.

Scott mumbled something that sounded like "I just wanted to help..."

This honest admission is probably what saved Scott from any arguments with Jean that night.

Rahne was still on the comfy couch with a glass of milk and a roast beef sandwich, looking very contented. Her cute little toes were peeking out from under the comforter, while she relaxed. As she lay there, she thought of Erik taking care of her just like this…

MEANWHILE, AT THE POURE RESIDENCE

Erik was in MAJOR trouble!

He had been caught having SEX at his age, and worse: he got the younger girl PREGNANT!

The phrase "Dead Man Walking" echoes in his head, as his mother *GLARES* at him. Erik was glad that his father was more understanding, but, still, Erik knew he had just committed acts that COULD have landed him in LEGAL trouble!

He wasn't afraid to commit himself to serious responsibilities, but he was beginning to realize that he had committed RAHNE to those responsibilities. Vowing to apologize to Rahne, as soon as he could, Erik began to feel rather low. He had stopped trying to meet his mother's angry stare, and began to worry, instead.

His mother believed her 'angry mom' treatment was working, Mrs. Poure felt better about the situation, and eventually relented. Erik, however, had never even noticed. Worry over putting poor Rahne in the position of becoming a teenage mom, was beginning to really eat at Erik.

"Mom? I gotta go talk to Dad. It...It's guy stuff...You know?"

Seeing as Erik seemed honestly contrite, Mrs. Poure nodded, and went on with her original plan for the day: Gardening.

Erik found his dad in the usual place: the Den.

Erik knocked politely on the door frame, to let his dad know that he wanted to talk.

Mr. Poure nodded to the chair beside the desk, and Erik sat there, feeling (no doubt looking) miserable. Erik had always thought of this chair as 'The Lecture Chair', because whenever he was in real trouble, this is the seat that he'd be sitting on, while being lectured. Erik NEVER said this out loud, as it seemed disrespectful. Still, he couldn't help but think about that right now, as he sat on it…

"So, Sport, what did you want to talk about?" His father asked.

Erik sat down deeper into the embrace of the chair. "Dad...I...I've been thinking about it, and...I...I just had the full weight of what I'd done to Rahne hit me like a ton of bricks! My God! What have I done to her, Dad? How can I make this right? I…"

Erik stopped talking, to avoid making an even bigger fool of himself, and just wait his father's judgment.

Daniel Poure looked at his son, and gently shook his head, with a faint smile upon his face.

"Well. I guess it's about time, Erik. I mean, we had only been discussing it all day…*sigh*"

Erik knew this, and it just made it worse. Still, his father WAS smiling. Faintly, to be sure, but still smiling.

Mr. Poure continued "Erik, as your father, I am both glad and disappointed. On one hand, you took all day to fully realize the serious troubles you gave to your pretty girlfriend. On the other hand, you DO understand, all on your own, the serious troubles that you gave your pretty girlfriend."

Erik felt a spark of hope. He saw his father was NOT angry. He looked...bemused.

Mr. Poure adjusted himself in his seat, to better face his son.

Continuing on, Mr. Poure said "Son, I'm proud that you have you have...'become a man', as they say. More than that, you've gained the love of a wonderful girl. I don't know any father who would not be proud of his son falling in love for the first time. On the the other hand, Erik...Rahne is pregnant. That Mr. Logan guy was so sure of it. I believe him, too. This is VERY serious business, indeed."

Erik's Dad takes a deep breath, then continues "Erik, son, you have likely made your dad a grandfather! I'm only thirty our years old! You were born when I was only nineteen and a half. Your mother was almost nineteen when she had you. We were both legally adults, but it was hard. Listen, you have a different path in life than most, now. You are going to be a teenage Daddy."

Erik looked at his father, as Mr. Poure went on to say "You have sentenced yourself to this path, which does NOT include things like: Carefree summers anymore, dating many different girls to see what it's like, no chance to go and travel the world because you'll be changing diapers while your friends go to Cancun on Spring Break….Erik...I am so sorry that I did not have this talk with you before. It's my own fault! I always thought that there would be more time."

Erik spoke up and said "At least I get to join the X-Men, Dad! I'll be the first Non-X-Gene member! I'll travel the world in the X-Jet, and Rahne is the ONLY girl I want to date! I get it, Dad, but I AM happy for myself...I'm only concerned for Rahne. I know that being pregnant as a teenager isn't going to be easy. I have seen the show '16 and Pregnant'. I just need to be better than those jerk boyfriends!"

Mr. Poure agreed "Now we have some planning to do…"


End file.
